


YES !

by AlscoChan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Family, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlscoChan/pseuds/AlscoChan
Summary: Cette fiction est basée sur le jeu de société YES. Parce qu'Aigie-san et moi trouvions immensément amusante l'idée que les nations s'acharnent à se posséder les unes les autres au travers d'un jeu de plateau. Difficile de résumer une telle histoire. Qui a dit que la curiosité était un vilain défaut ? [Un peu de Friendship, de Romance, et de Family]
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	1. Amuse-bouche

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fiction est basée sur le jeu de société « YES ».  
> Sur un plateau représentant les différents continents, vous disposez de quatre biens obtenus au hasard parmi les différents pays et pouvant être des tracteurs, usines, buildings, lingots d'or, satellites ou barils de pétrole. Pour gagner, il vous faut soit réaliser les deux objectifs que vous avez pioché au début du jeu, soit emmagasiner un million de Yes.  
> Nous ne nous étendrons pas sur les règles (il nous faudrait recopier la notice et ce serait très ennuyeux), mais une fois le principe des dés saisi (un personnage l'expliquera), le reste est très simple.  
> Enfin, comme nous sommes toutes deux des Hetaliennes légèrement fanatiques, nous adorons jouer à ce jeu et avons un jour eu l'idée d'écrire une histoire où les nations elles-mêmes se retrouveraient autour de ce plateau que nous aimons tant. Tout ne sera peut-être pas très clair pour vous, parce que pas particulièrement simple à retranscrire, mais nous espérons que cela vous donnera envie d'y jouer, car c'est vraiment un jeu génial ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !
> 
> Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld et sur le compte FFN d'Aigie-San !  
> Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à Hidekaz Himaruya.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! Hurla Angleterre. HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE JOUE AVEC LUI !

-Parce que tu crois que ça m'amuse ! Répliqua France.

Les autres nations soupirèrent de concert. Au nombre de douze, elles étaient en cercle autour d'un plateau de jeu représentant les différents continents, pôles mis à part. Et si l'anglais en était rendu à beugler comme un animal qu'on égorge, c'était à cause de la réaction en chaîne qu'avait été la formation des groupes.

Cela s'était déroulé comme ceci :

-Feliciano, tu te mets avec moi ! Avait ordonné Romano.

-Veee~… Mais je voulais être avec Ludwig…

-Tu le préfères à ton propre frère ?!

Veneziano avait baissé les yeux en murmurant quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant d'accepter d'être en groupe avec l'autre italien. Puis…

-Lovi'… Tu m'abandonnes ?…, avait fait Espagne avec une tête de chien battu.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, mon amour, mon génialissime moi est là pour te sauver ! S'était aussitôt exclamé Prusse en sautant sur l'espagnol.

Chine s'était alors tourné vers Japon tandis que les deux occidentaux commençaient à se répandre en commentaires graveleux.

-Kiku, tu te souviens de la fois où je t'ai aidé alors que je n'y étais pas contraint ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu m'en dois une.

-… Je vois.

Le chinois s'était donc levé pour aller s'asseoir à côté du japonais sous le regard mi-mauvais, mi-blessé de Russie. Allemagne, qui était en train de battre les cartes, avait levé les yeux et vu qu'il ne restait que le psychopathe russe et l'hyperactif américain. Il avait tiqué, scrutant le cercle de nations, avant d'apercevoir une sorte de reflet. En se concentrant, il avait reconnu Canada et lui avait fait signe de le rejoindre de son côté du plateau. Amérique et Russie s'étaient alors retrouvés à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Et merde. Le côté du plateau où était assis le chaotique duo de la guerre froide s'était vu plongé dans une ambiance soudainement glacée, les autres joueurs ne sachant trop quoi dire pour détendre l'atmosphère. On avait distribué les cartes, mais une fois que tous les pions avaient été placés et les objectifs enregistrés, la porte d'entrée avait claqué et deux nouvelles nations avaient débarqué en se criant dessus.

-Je t'avais dit de tourner à GAUCHE ! GAUCHE !

-Le GPS avait dit à droite !

-Tu avais un GPS français, et tout le monde sait que les GPS français ne disent que de la merde !

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le GPS français, bouffeur de puddings ?!

Et ce n'est qu'après avoir réalisé qu'ils étaient arrivés trop en retard pour choisir un autre coéquipier que le français et le britannique percutèrent qu'ils allaient devoir jouer ensemble. Et donc…

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! Hurla Angleterre. HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE JOUE AVEC LUI !

-Parce que tu crois que ça m'amuse ! Répliqua France.

Les autres nations soupirèrent de concert.

-Asseyez-vous, prenez vos cartes et commençons, fit l'allemand.

Obtempérant de mauvaise grâce, ils prirent deux cartes « objectif » et quatre cartes « pays », ainsi que leur deux cents mille « yes » (NDA : monnaie du jeu). Un sourire sadique étira les lèvres de l'anglais lorsqu'il regarda les pays qu'il avait acquis. Le français se pencha pour voir ce dont il s'agissait tandis qu'Angleterre ricanait ;

-Tiens, tiens, comme on se retrouve…

Parmi les pays dans sa main se trouvait Madagascar. France sourit.

-C'est un peu comme notre bébé, non ?

Il y eut un gros blanc, puis le prussien éclata de rire tandis que l'anglais frappait ce qui était pourtant, qu'il l'admette ou non, son époux, qui, après être allé pleurer dans les jupes d'Espagne du fléau qu'était la violence conjugale, tapota l'épaule de Japon pour lui présenter l'un de ses pions.

-Tu as vu ? Je te possède.

Le japonais rougit furieusement et France reçut un wok dans la figure.


	2. Plat de résistance

PREMIER TOUR

-Bien, fit Allemagne, je rappelle juste la particularité des dés et on démarre. « Le joueur le plus âgé commence. Il lance les deux dés blancs et décide quel dé il désire garder pour lui et lequel il passe à son voisin de gauche. Le joueur dont c'est le tour commence par effectuer l'action indiquée par son dé. »

-Le joueur le plus âgé…, répéta l'américain.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Chine qui attrapa les dés en grommelant.

-Je ne suis pas si vieux que ça.

-Si, si, fit Japon.

Le chinois se tassa un peu et lança les dés.

-Vendre ou acheter, lut le japonais.

-Hm… Acheter, non ? Autant amasser les pays tant qu'on a de l'argent, d'autant plus qu'on a l'embarras du choix.

Japon, qui était connu pour détester perdre de l'argent inutilement, avait déjà repéré quel bien leur ferait user le moins d'argent possible tout en étant utile pour chacun de leurs objectifs.

-Nous voulons l'Inde, déclara-t-il. Elle est à vingt mille, et c'est une possession d'Alfred et Ivan.

Les échanges furent faits dans un silence quasi-religieux.

-Nous devons vendre…, fit sombrement le russe.

Amérique regarda leurs trois possessions restantes ; l'Arabie Saoudite, l'Égypte, et… Il sourit, gêné.

-Mon nouveau président vendrait le Mexique…

La plaisanterie fit un bide et Russie attrapa la carte de l'Arabie Saoudite.

-Sauf qu'on a besoin d'argent. Qui veut notre pétrole ?

Le Nord de l'Italie leva une main tremblante.

-M-m-moi…

Le Sud sursauta.

-Non mais t'es con ?! Il est à cent mille !

-Mais on en a besoin…

-Non !

-Si, regarde, c'est marqué sur la car…

-MAIS T'ES COMPLÈTEMENT ATTARDÉ ?!

-… te.

-Messieurs, nos chers italiens ont donc officiellement besoin d'un ou plusieurs barils de pétrole pour réaliser leurs objectifs, annonça le français, moqueur.

Romano se prit la tête dans les mains tandis que l'échange des biens se faisait.

-Pourquoi j'ai un coéquipier aussi débile ?…

-C'est toi qui l'as voulu, souffla l'allemand.

-La ferme, bouffeur de patates !

L'américain lança les dés.

-Cash ou pays.

-Pays, choisit le russe.

-Et si j'avais décidé de prendre c-…, voulut le défier Amérique.

-Nous n'avons plus que deux biens et nous perdons sur les trois cases disponibles du cash. D'autres suggestions stupides ?

Renfrogné, l'américain piocha.

-Un building chez toi, Mat'.

-Gilberrrt, à ton tourrr, roucoula Russie.

Prusse frissonna. Yeurk.

-Tonio' et moi dominons en Amérique du Nord. Que la banque raboule l'oseille.

Sans attendre, l'espagnol lança les dés.

-Cash ou cash. Bon… En Amérique du Sud, c'est cinquante-cinquante entre les jaunes et les noirs. En Europe, c'est cent mille aux jaunes et en Afrique cent mille aux rouges. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Tandis que le prussien encaissait les cent mille précédents, il demanda.

-Qui est qui, niveau couleur ?

-Kiku et moi sommes les jaunes.

-…

-Heu…, hésita Prusse.

-Les pions, abrutis, intervint Allemagne qui sentait la remarque presque raciste approcher. Pour les noirs, c'est Matthew et moi.

-Et pour les rouges, Arthur et moi.

-Bon, fit le prussien… Qui fait-on gagner entre notre meilleur ami et mon frère ? S'enquit-il auprès d'Espagne.

-Si on fait gagner Francis, il recevra cent mille, tandis que pour Ludwig, ce sera un cinquante-cinquante avec Yao et Kiku.

-Ouais, t'as raison. On mise sur l'Amérique du Sud.

-Je vous retiens ! Cria France. Faux frères !

Les italiens misèrent évidemment sur l'Asie-Océanie où ils étaient à égalité avec l'allemand. Puis Veneziano lança les dés.

-No ou pays.

Avant même que le Sud ait pu réagir, il se jeta sur la pile de « no ».

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ?!

-Je ne veux pas faire perdre Ludwig ! Pleurnicha le Nord.

-MAIS C'EST NOUS QUE TU METS DANS LA MERDE !

-Trop tard ! J'ai pioché la carte ! S'écria-t-il avant de la lire.

Il pâlit.

\- « Fa… Faillite. Remettez n'importe quelle carte pays sous le paquet si vous en avez une. Le bien correspondant est retiré du plateau. »

-Je vais… Je vais te tuer…, menaça Romano.

Et il entreprit d'étrangler son frère. Il lui fallut la menace d'un robinet de métal pour qu'il se calme et daigne faire un choix.

-Bien… L'Algérie, je suppose.

-Pourqu-…

-Pas. De. Commentaire. Feliciano. A partir de maintenant, tu lances les dés et tu ne dis ni ne fais plus rien. Plus. Rien.

Veneziano baissa les yeux et Allemagne lui ébouriffa les cheveux tandis que le canadien piochait une carte « pays ».

-Un building au Brésil.

-Ce type te tourne toujours autour, au fait ? S'enquit Amérique.

Le français et l'anglais se raidirent. Quelqu'un tournait autour de leur délicat Canada ? Nom, prénom, âge, pedigree. Sa tête ils allaient défoncer. Le canadien ignora son frère, lançant les dés.

-Pays ou acheter.

-Acheter ? Proposa l'allemand.

-Mais on va devoir payer.

-On a de la marge avant de finir sur le banc. Prenons le baril de pétrole de Gilbert aux États-Unis, histoire de venir empiéter un peu sur la domination de là-bas.

Canada sourit doucement en regardant son frère.

-Comme ça, je ne serai plus le seul à envahir les autres.

-Pas cool, Matthy'… Pas cool…, se plaignit l'américain.

-Si tu arrêtais un peu de l'embêter, il ne te le rendrait pas ainsi, intervint doucement France. Enfin, bref, « pays » pour nous.

Angleterre piocha.

-Un tracteur en Turquie. Et on passe en cinquante-cinquante de domination en Europe.

Il lança les dés aussi sec.

-Acheter ou vendre.

Le français bondit.

-ENFIN ! NOUS M'ACHETONS !

-DANS TES RÊVES ! ON PREND LA GRANDE-BRETAGNE !

-LA FRANCE !

-LA GRANDE-BRETAGNE !

-LA FRANCE !

-LA GRANDE-BRETAGNE !

-LA FRANCE !

-LA GRANDE-BRETAGNE !

-LA FRANCE !

-LA GRANDE-BRETAGNE !

-LA FR-…

-VOOOOOOOOS GUUUEEEUUULEEES !

Amérique s'était levé. Il ajouta, plus calmement, les larmes aux yeux.

-Arrêtez de vous battre…

Les deux belligérants s'étaient figés, sur le point de s'empoigner. Leurs regards dérivèrent de l'air désespéré de l'américain à celui attristé du canadien. Si France s'en voulut un peu, l'anglais, lui, avait l'impression de s'être fait labourer les entrailles. Il murmura ;

-Va pour la France… Allez, qu'on n'en parle plus.

On procéda à la transaction et le tour s'acheva sur l'air coupable des époux de l'Entente Cordiale.

DEUXIÈME TOUR

-Il nous faut donc vendre, remarqua Chine. Qu'est-ce que le maître de la finance le plus endetté au monde nous propose ?

-L'Afrique du Sud, répondit le japonais, restant serein face à la provocation. Ça va te changer.

-ON PREND ! Hurla le prussien.

Le Nord de l'Italie voulut dire quelque chose mais son frère le fit taire d'un regard. Veneziano se tassa et se décala légèrement vers Allemagne. Prusse obtint donc ce qu'il désirait et les asiatiques purent relancer les dés.

-Cash ou pays, fit Japon.

-Il ne nous reste plus que trois possessions, déclara le chinois. Donc on va prendre pays. Et c'est non négociable.

Le duo acquit ainsi la Colombie. Amérique et Russie durent partager la suprématie des buildings en trois, arrondie au montant supérieur.

-Quarante mille pour nous, ainsi que pour les noirs et les verts, signala le russe avant de relancer les dés. Pays et pays.

L'américain piocha le Venezuela et l'espagnol l'Algérie. Amérique bouda en posant le pion correspondant sur sa nouvelle zone.

-Pff, on a que des pays pas forts…

-Eh ! S'insurgea le canadien dont son frère possédait un bien sur son territoire.

L'ignorant, et toujours dans l'optique de passer sa frustration sur quelqu'un, le « héros » s'attaqua à Espagne.

-Déjà trois propriétés en Afrique ? C'est ta nouvelle destination de colonie ? Massacre pas tous les autochtones, cette fois.

L'espagnol rougit de honte aux souvenirs de ces actes peu reluisants et ne répliqua pas, préférant se concentrer sur son lancé de dés.

-Pays ou vendre…

-Bah, pays, hein ! Ricana le prussien, avant de piocher un tracteur au Brésil.

-Super… on doit vendre…, grommela le Sud de l'Italie.

Il regarda rapidement ses cartes.

-La Grande-Bretagne, déclara-t-il, mettant la carte en jeu, soixante-dix mille.

-Bah… nous, dit le français.

-Et nous, ajouta le russe.

-Oh que non, contra l'américain.

-En quel honneur ? Gronda Russie.

-En l'honneur que je n'ai pas déclaré mon indépendance pour me le coltiner à nouveau.

-Tu as dit que tu voulais des pays puissants. C'est un pays puissant.

-C'est ma mère. Merci bien. Je vais pas acheter ma mère, c'est glauque.

Angleterre souffla, digérant avec peine les propos de son fils. Quand même, ce n'était si évident que ça que c'était lui qui faisait la femme, si ?… Et puis, c'était France qui cuisinait, pas lui donc… Bref. Il donna l'argent aux italiens et récupéra la carte de sa nation.

-Voilà. On a gagné, prévint-il en dévoilant ses objectifs. Nous devions avoir quatre biens au choix en Europe, ainsi qu'un building, une usine et un tracteur. (NDA : Les objectifs sont cumulables.) On a tout, on vous baise. Merci d'être venus.

Amérique se passa une main dans les cheveux, gémissant.

-Nan ! C'est pas vrai ! J'ai perdu contre mes propres parents ! Alors que je suis la seule superpuissance autour de ce plateau !

Le chinois et le russe posèrent un regard noir sur le « héros », envisageant sérieusement de le découper en tranches. L'américain sentit les ondes négatives lui courir sur la peau et les défia.

-Quoi ? Désolé, mais vous n'êtes que des puissances émergentes. Vous faites partie des BRICS. Je suis plus puissant, que vous le vouliez ou non.

Prusse « s'interposa » alors, s'adressant au français.

-Bon, c'est pas qu'on t'aime pas vieux, mais ton grand amour et toi n'avez plus rien à faire là alors on vous invite gaiement à rejoindre une autre pièce.

France, attrapant l'anglais par le bras, se leva.

-Avec plaisir, mon ami ! Bonne chance !

Catastrophés, Amérique et son frère regardèrent leurs parents prendre le chemin de l'étage.

-C'était une sale idée…, commenta l'américain.

Canada approuva, silencieux, lèvres pincées et le jeu reprit. Les italiens lancèrent les dés.

-Yes ou cash, releva Romano. Bah, on gagne nulle part au cash, donc…

Il prit une carte « yes » et la donna à son frère pour qu'il puisse la lire. Le Nord obtempéra.

\- « Choisissez l'un des biens suivants : baril de pétrole - lingot d'or - satellite. La banque vous vers quarante mille par bien du type choisi en votre possession. » On a qu'un seul baril, non ?

-Exact, donc quarante mille pour nous.

L'allemand s'occupa de taxer la banque puis s'intéressa au cash dont la décision à prendre à ce sujet était évidente.

-Cinquante-cinquante avec les blancs sur les satellites.

Il laissa le canadien lancer les dés.

-Yes ou acheter.

Un grand sourire de vainqueur se dessina sur les lèvres de Canada qui, sans se concerter avec son partenaire, prit un billet de cent mille et le tendit aux italiens.

-On prend votre baril de pétrole, et on gagne.

Il présenta ses objectifs.

-Deux biens identiques sur un même continent ainsi que deux barils de pétrole et un lingot d'or.

Il jeta un regard satisfait à son frère.

-La défaite n'est pas trop amère ?

Amérique sembla suffoquer d'indignation.

TROISIÈME TOUR

Le japonais prit la carte « yes » qui était destinée à son duo.

\- « La banque vous verse quatre-vingts mille. »

-Chatteux…, marmonna le prussien.

Chine prit les dés.

-Haters gonna hate.

Et lança.

-Pays ou no. Cette question.

Il piocha un pays.

-Un satellite en Russie.

Le russe, justement, regarda le dé restant puis la nouvelle possession du chinois. Il gémit pitoyablement.

-C'est de l'acharnement…

Le « no » s'avéra être une amende de quarante mille. Amérique bougonna et fit un nouveau jet de dés.

-Cash ou acheter.

-On va acheter l'Inde aux jaunes, fit aussitôt Russie.

-Eh, pourquoi c'est toi qui prends toutes les décisions ?! Se révolta l'américain.

-Parce que si tu avais bien voulu prendre la Grande-Bretagne, tu n'aurais pas stupidement perdu contre tes parents. Alors maintenant, on suit ma stratégie. L'Inde.

Ils procédèrent à l'échange et Prusse posa le pion du cash sur les tracteurs.

-Cent mille pour Tonio' et moi ! Claironna-t-il.

Espagne lança les dés.

-Cash ou no ! Eh, eh~ ! Cash ! Encore cent mille !

Le Sud de l'Italie laissa son frère tirer le no.

\- « Chaque joueur doit verser quarante mille à la banque pour chaque baril de pétrole - lingot d'or - satellite en sa possession. » Lut-il.

Il regarda le plateau.

-On n'a rien de tel donc on-…

Puis se rendit compte des regards assassins des jaunes et des blancs qui eux, allaient trinquer sévère. Romano mit un bras devant Veneziano et pointa les potentiels agresseurs du doigt.

-Je défonce quiconque osera l'engueuler.

-C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, grinça Chine.

-Moi c'est pas pareil. Je suis son frère. J'ai le droit.

Le Nord jeta les dés.

-Y-yes ou n-no…

Le Sud attrapa le poignet de son jumeau pour le lui broyer, lui offrant un sourire crispé.

-Interdiction de prendre le « no ».

Romano prit rapidement un « yes » et en lut le contenu.

\- « La banque couvre une partie de vos dépenses. Conservez cette carte. En cas d'amende ou de pénalité, la banque vous verse quarante mille. »

QUATRIÈME TOUR

Il tira ensuite la carte « no » qu'il tendit, tout sourire, aux asiatiques. Japon prit la carte… et blêmit.

\- « Vous devez verser immédiatement cent mille à la banque. »

-Bandes d'enfoirés…, fit Chine.

Il semblait prêt à bouffer les italiens. Il attrapa vivement les dés et les jeta.

-Vendre ou pays… Pays, merci bien.

Ils piochèrent l'Angola. Puis le russe mit en jeu le Mexique. Aussitôt, Romano tendit les trente mille nécessaires aux bleus.

-On n'a plus que deux possessions. On a besoin de pays.

Amérique lança à son tour les dés tandis que son partenaire effectuait la transaction.

-Cash ou no.

-Cash, déclara Russie.

-Tiens, amusant que la « super-puissance » ne domine nulle part, sarcasma le chinois.

En effet, les bleus n'étaient en supériorité numérique sur aucun continent.

-Cinquante-cinquante pour les verts et les blancs, trancha le russe afin de ne pas laisser le temps à son binôme de monter au créneau.

Le prussien attrapa une carte « no ».

\- « Si vous possédez une carte pays de l'Afrique, vous devez la remettre sous le paquet. Le bien correspondant est retiré du plateau. »

Il s'accorda un petit temps de réflexion et se délesta du Nigeria. Il relança les dés.

-Acheter ou cash. Hm… cash. Cent mille avec l'Afrique.

-Et nous on va acheter la Bolivie, fit le Sud de l'Italie.

Ils firent l'échange, puis Veneziano joua les dés.

-Pays ou no.

Après un regard mal assuré vers les asiatiques, le Nord laissa son frère récupérer un nouveau bien ; un baril de pétrole aux États-Unis.

CINQUIÈME TOUR

Chine tira hargneusement une nouvelle carte « no » et la lut en articulant à l'outrance chacun de ses mots.

\- « Si vous possédez une carte pays de l'Europe, vous devez la remettre sous le paquet. Le bien correspondant est retiré du plateau. » Bon Dieu, je vais vous égorger, prévint-il.

Le japonais soupira et ôta la Finlande de leur jeu. Son coéquipier lança les dés.

-Vendre ou yes.

Japon se pencha pour attraper une carte « yes ». Il s'agissait d'une assurance pour se prévenir des effets d'un « no ». Le chinois se passa une main sur le visage.

-Si on l'avait eue un tour avant ! Enragea-t-il.

-Arrête de te plaindre ! Nous on doit vendre ! S'écria l'américain, semblant sur le point de s'arracher les cheveux.

Et vu l'air sombre de Russie, ça ne devait pas être le moment pour eux de se délester d'un bien. Ils mirent en vente le plus cher de leurs biens, leur building en Égypte à quatre-vingt mille. Prusse s'en fit aussitôt l'acheteur puis Amérique lança les dés.

-Pays ou acheter.

-Pays, déclara le russe, très diplomatiquement, et piochant la carte. Madagascar.

Il posa la carte devant son partenaire.

-Tiens, un de tes frères. Essaye d'en prendre soin de celui-là.

Et tandis que l'américain grognait, les joues légèrement rougies, Russie fit un clin d'œil au canadien qui lui sourit discrètement en retour. Prusse, ayant saisi l'échange, fronça les sourcils et toussota.

-Je vais acheter le baril de pétrole aux États-Unis de Lovi et Feli.

Tandis que la transaction s'effectuait, ils se figèrent en entendant un bruit sourd à l'étage. Allemagne leva les yeux vers le plafond.

-Doucement avec les meubles ! Vociféra-t-il.

Pas un bruit ne se fit entendre en réponse et chacun retourna au jeu. Le prussien avait jeté les dés, décidant bien sûr d'acheter plutôt que de prendre « no ». Il choisit de prendre une nouvelle fois chez les italiens.

-L'usine au Mexique.

Les jumeaux soupirèrent. Il ne leur restait plus que trois possessions et ils tombaient sur une carte « no ». C'était une pénalité de quarante mille mais Romano utilisa leur assurance pour échapper à l'amende. Veneziano joua les dés.

-Cash ou yes.

-Bah on a de la chance dans notre malheur. Sur nos trois cartes, on a deux buildings. On domine. Cash et cent mille pour nous, informa le Sud.

SIXIÈME TOUR

Alors que le chinois tendait la main pour saisir une carte « yes », des gémissements se firent entendre à l'étage. L'asiatique souffla et tira sa carte, s'efforçant d'ignorer, et surtout de ne pas visualiser, les époux de l'Entente Cordiale en train de faire ce que chacun savait qu'ils faisaient.

\- « La banque vous verse cent mille. »

Le japonais lança les dés.

-Vendre ou no.

-Eh bien, on ne peut pas dire que tu aies une chance de cocu ! Charria le prussien.

-Pas étonnant, il est célibataire, commenta Chine. Et nous allons prendre no, prévint-il avant de piocher une carte et la lire à haute voix. « Si vous possédez une carte pays de l'Afrique, vous devez la remettre sous le paquet. Le bien correspondant est retiré du plateau. » Sauf que nous avons une assurance, donc nous ne renoncerons pas à l'Angola.

-Et il faut vendre…, marmonna Amérique, dont le côté mauvais joueur commençait à se faire sentir.

Son coéquipier, qui avait parfaitement retenu leurs objectifs, contrairement à son rival qui jetait un œil sombre aux deux cartes reçues en début de jeu, mit en vente leur tracteur à Madagascar, à cinquante mille. Que voulurent les jaunes, ainsi que les blancs. Le bien faillit monter aux enchères, au plus grand bonheur de l'américain qui déchanta cependant quand il remarqua que Japon faisait, sans honte aucune, les yeux doux à ce qui lui servait de meilleur ami. Prusse, vaincu, quitta la course et les asiatiques purent effectuer leur transaction en paix. Mais alors que le russe allait jeter les dés pour son équipe, des cris retentirent à l'étage, suffisamment fort pour tirer l'espagnol de son sommeil. Le méditerranéen se redressa brusquement, l'air de ne plus trop savoir où il était. Il observa quelques secondes le plateau tandis que les autres joueurs grognaient après les trouble-fêtes, et regarda ses cartes « objectif » avant de clamer ;

-EH ! ON A GAGNÉ !

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! S'écria l'albinos. QU'EST-CE QUE TU BRANLES ?! Se corrigea-t-il d'un hurlement en voyant son ami brandir l'un de leurs objectifs.

-Bah, six biens différents ; on les a, fit innocemment Espagne.

-Mais faut pas le dire ! S'insurgea l'ancien chevalier teutonique. On n'a pas encore l'autre objectif ! Il faut réaliser les deux en même temps pour gagner, du gland !

L'espagnol baissa la carte et considéra les autres joueurs qui braquaient sur lui des regards de rapaces prêts à fondre sur leur proie beaucoup trop proche de leur ravir la victoire à leur goût. Un bras se posa sur son épaule, un autre sur celle de son coéquipier, et Canada apparut entre eux.

-Vous êtes faits~ ! Chantonna-t-il avant de se volatiliser à nouveau.

Russie fit enfin son jet de dés. On pouvait dire qu'il jouait tout seul, à présent.

-Yes ou pays. Pays. Eh… -il piocha- Oh. Une usine chez moi.

-Oui… Puis là où elle est… C'pas du tout un Goulag, ton « usine », hein…, railla Amérique.

Un robinet en métal le menaça en réponse, et c'est dans la joie et la bonne humeur que l'équipe suivante lut sa carte « yes ».

\- « La banque vous vers vingt mille par continent sur lequel vous possédez au moins un bien. » Ce qui fait…, réfléchit-il.

-Soixante mille, ces bâtards, ronchonna Romano.

Et ce dernier eut d'autant plus de raisons de bougonner quand, après avoir lancé les dés et obtenu vendre ou acheter, le prussien décida de lui prendre son building en Chine sous les protestations timides et vaines d'Espagne. Le Sud, avec un sourire crispé, mit en vente son lingot d'or en Bolivie.

-Soixante-dix, bandes d'enflures. Qui le veut ?

-Nous, dit Prusse.

-Nous aussi, sourit le chinois.

-Enchère ! Fit le Nord, avec un bonheur contenu.

-Cent mille, commença l'albinos.

-Le double, contre-attaqua l'asiatique devant l'expression effarée de son coéquipier.

Le chevalier sourit avec arrogance.

-Trois cents.

-Yao…, trembla le japonais, mais son aîné n'en eut que faire.

-Trois cent cinquante.

-Oh, on fatigue, l'ami ? Fanfaronna le prussien. Quatre cent vingt.

L'insulaire sauta alors sur Chine pour le bâillonner de sa main.

-Ok, ok ! Il est à toi, Gilbert !

Fier comme un paon, Prusse passa la liasse de billets à Romano en échange de la carte de la Bolivie. Tandis qu'il remplaçait le socle de son nouveau lingot, le Sud réclama une pause. Il se mit à compter attentivement ses billets, d'abord avec un doute sur le visage, puis avec une expression de surprise, suivie d'un franc contentement. Voire même d'une intense jubilation. Qu'il partageait avec son frère.

-Oh, oh, oh…, rit-il, et personne n'aima ça. Oh, oh, oh, c'est pas vrai…

Il recompta, mais certainement pour l'unique plaisir de faire mariner les autres. Le Nord gloussa, penché au-dessus de lui.

-On vous prend si fooort…, déclara Romano. Siii fooort…

L'espagnol fut le seul qui rougit. Les autres furent plutôt dégoûtés de voir être posé devant eux le compte légèrement supérieur des un million nécessaire à une victoire par l'argent. Veneziano se leva, couinant de plaisir.

-Il faut que je le dise à grand frère Francis !

-Ouais, ouais, c'est ça. Vas-…, débuta le Sud, se délectant des expressions des autres joueurs avant de réaliser. Non ! Non, Feli ! Surtout pas !

Et il se leva à son tour pour courir après son cadet, imité par l'allemand. Tous deux voulaient rattraper l'innocente petite chose dont les pauvres yeux ne devaient pas voir ce qui se tramait entre le français et son amant. Ils étaient certainement plus naïfs que le Nord car ils furent ceux dont les nations restées au rez-de-chaussée entendirent les voix se tordre d'horreur.

SEPTIÈME TOUR

Japon lança les dés sans sembler se préoccuper de ce qu'il entendait, même s'il aurait apprécié avoir une de ses caméras à l'étage. Néanmoins, il devait se concentrer pour essayer de sauver l'honneur en prenant la quatrième place.

-No ou cash. Nous sommes en cinquante-cinquante avec les blancs sur les satellites.

Le russe prit une carte « no ».

\- « Lancez le dé rouge. Vous devez verser le montant indiqué à la banque. Si vous obtenez le résultat « x2 », vous ne payez rien. »

Il s'exécuta et perdit vingt mille avant de reprendre le contrôle des dés.

-Acheter ou cash. Nous achetons. Le building en Égypte des blancs. Et nous gagnons.

L'américain se redressa vivement.

-Hein ?

-Nous gagnons, Alfred, répéta Russie.

-Avec la stratégie d'un communiste ?!

-Eh oui, Alfred. Quand le capitaliste avait déjà rendu les armes, le communiste, lui, continuait à se battre. Quelque chose à redire ?

-Espèce de-…

Un robinet en métal et un flingue plus tard, un jeu musclé du chat et de la souris s'engageait dans la maison. Imperturbable, l'albinos mit le pion du cash sur la case chiffrée et obtint cent mille, puis il laissa son coéquipier lancer les dés.

-Pays ou no. Baaah… Pays… Eeeeh… Australie !

Ce fut au tour du prussien de bondir.

-OUI ! TROISIÈME LINGOT ! ON GAGNE ! OUI ! OUIII !

-C'est bon, pas la peine d'avoir un orgasme…, maugréa le chinois.

Le japonais soupira tandis que les deux occidentaux se faisaient un énorme câlin et décidaient eux aussi d'aller annoncer la bonne nouvelle à France. Du côté de ce dernier, le Nord s'était couché sur le lit pour lui raconter comment il avait remporté sa glorieuse victoire. Angleterre, rouge brique, était enroulé comme il pouvait dans les draps, les jambes toujours ouvertes avec le français entre elles. Il fixait, effaré, et à tour de rôle, l'italien qui bavardait comme si de rien n'était ainsi que les deux nations en train de faire une espèce de coma sur le pas de la porte. Deux nations qui se firent renverser quand l'équipe des blancs débarqua pour elle aussi piailler de fierté dans ses prudes oreilles. France avait beau lui caresser la joue pour lui assurer que les importuns allaient partir, qu'ils allaient pouvoir être tranquilles tous les deux, l'anglais saturait dangereusement.

Au rez-de-chaussée, les grands perdants du jour, silencieux, presque endeuillés, eurent une certaine satisfaction à entendre l'explosion magique que produisirent les pouvoirs brusquement relâchés du britannique. Immobiles, ils ne levèrent pas le petit doigt pour aider Canada à ranger le jeu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nous espérons que vous aurez aimé ! N'hésitez pas à commenter ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Car cela n'est pas dit dans le chapitre, voilà les pays obtenus de base par les nations :
> 
> France et Angleterre : Madagascar (tracteur), Angola (baril de pétrole), Japon (satellite), Russie (usine)  
> Allemagne et Canada : Chine (usine), Russie (satellite), Argentine (building), Australie (lingot d'or)  
> Romano et Veneziano : Grande-Bretagne (usine), Chine (building), États-Unis (building), Algérie (usine)  
> Espagne et Prusse : Nigeria (tracteur), États-Unis (satellite), Canada (tracteur), États-Unis (baril de pétrole)  
> Amérique et Russie : Égypte (building), Mexique (usine), Inde (tracteur), Arabie Saoudite (baril de pétrole)  
> Chine et Japon : Finlande (usine), Bolivie (lingot d'or), France (building), Afrique du Sud (lingot d'or)
> 
> Pour la suite, nous vous laissons à notre narration. Nous ne disons pas toujours quel pays correspond à quel bien, parce que ce serait très long et répétitif, mais comme vous ne connaissez pas les objectifs de chacun, vous n'avez pas particulièrement besoin de le savoir. Ainsi, nous vous demandons simplement de nous croire sur parole.  
> Aussi, soyez assurés que nous n'avons pas truqué la partie pour faire gagner nos chouchous ou autres ; nous avons joué le jeu en réel à côté, pendant que nous écrivions, donc tout est le fruit du hasard au niveau des jets de dés et contenus des cartes. Enfin, nous avons hésité à expliquer toutes les références historico-économiques que nous avons faites, pour finalement décider de les laisser au soin des avertis. Peut-être rajouterons-nous des notes si le besoin s'en fait sentir.


End file.
